Her Mystery
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Kasus baru. / Darah, dikatakan dapat memicu pertumbuhan sel baru. Berbau mistis, hal yang berkaitan diluar nalar manusia. Sementara manusia itu sendiri adalah makhluk yang tidak pernah puas. Dan kecantikan memang adalah sesuatu yang indah, tapi dapat membunuh jati diri. / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi  
**

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc.**

**Genre : Mystery, Crime, Westren, Hurt/Comfort, Romance.  
**

******Dont Like Dont Read.**

* * *

**Her Mystery**

**.**

******By: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sejak kecil, ibuku sudah dikenal sebagai gadis yang cantik. Dia terbiasa dengan pujian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Waktu masuk ke universitas, tidak ada pria yang berani mengajaknya berkencan. Setelah lulus dan menjadi sarjana, menumpuk lamaran dan foto calon peminangnya. Tapi ibu memutuskan akan menikah di usia dua puluh tahun, dia masih ingin menikmati sedikit masa mudanya. Dari begitu banyak pelamar yang berasal dari keluarga kaya dan terhormat, yang dipilih oleh ibu hanyalah seorang pemuda kecil buruk rupa dari keluarga kaya raya._

_Banyak orang yang merasa kecewa atas pilihan ibu, karena mereka mengira kecantikan ibu tidak akan diwarisi oleh generasi berikutnya. Tapi ibu tidak perduli. Ibu lebih mengerti kecantikannya dari siapa pun. Tidak dibanding siapapun, ibu paling percaya pada kecantikannya. Hanya percaya pada kecantikannya semata.  
_

_Ayahku, dia merasa seperti bermimpi bisa mendapatkan ibu. Ayah berjanji akan memberikan semua harta kekayaannya untuk mendukung semua kecantikan ibu. Perhiasan mahal di dunia, mantel bulu mewah, gaun kelas atas. Semuanya menghiasi kecantikan ibu, membuat ibu bertambah semakin cantik dan mempesona._

_Tapi ada masa dimana ibu harus tampil jelek. Selama sembilan bulan lamanya ibu menutup diri dari cermin. Masa itu datang setelah ibu dan ayah menikah setelah lima tahun lamanya. Hari-hari dimana ibu mengandungku, adalah masa paling menderita di dalam hidup ibu. Ayah sangat senang ketika aku terlahir dengan mewarisi wajah ibu. Tapi yang ada di mata ibu, hanyalah perutnya yang kembali mengecil._

_Ibu tidak pernah memelukku. Dia selalu pergi ke tempat rekreasi di luar negeri. Tapi sepulang dari luar negeri, dia agak berubah. Meski dia memperlakukanku sebagai aksesoris yang baru didapatnya. Ada saat-saat dimana ibu sangat menyayangiku. Tapi saat-saat itu... sangatlah singkat._

_Grey_ Shikamaru mulai berputar bosan. Ia menurunkan buku yang dipegangnya, menatap malas pada seorang nenek yang duduk di hadapannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin nenek diskusikan denganku. Tapi apa tidak salah, nenek menemui seorang _detective_ sepertiku hanya untuk membuatku membaca cerita—yang sama sekali tidak memiliki judul?"

Wajah senja nenek itu terlihat murung. "Tolong baca lanjutan ceritanya."

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia pun melakukannya. Uang muka sudah didapatkannya—dalam jumlah yang besar di rekeningnya. Tapi, ini benar-benar merepotkan. Lelucon seperti apa ini?

_Aku dibesarkan tanpa mengenal ibu. Tidak, aku tidak bisa berkata seperti itu. Di selembar foto yang tidak kuingat kapan diambil, terlihat aku dipeluk ibu di pangkuannya. Senyum ibu sungguh mempesona, dia terlihat sangat menikmatinya._

_Entah kenapa ibu menarik diri dariku. Tidak ada yang menjelaskannya padaku. Tapi ayah pernah memberitahuku, kalau ibu sedang sakit. Aku tidak boleh berada didekatnya, karena takut akan menulariku. _

_Ayahku selalu baik padaku, dia sangat menyayangiku. Dia selalu menghiburku dengan ucapannya yang meneduhkan, aku sangat menyayanginya. Tapi, saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun, ayah meninggal. Dan di acara pemakaman, aku bertemu dengan ibu. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak dirundung duka, dan saat melihatku, tatapannya begitu dingin. Ibu sangat cantik dan muda, dia terlihat seperti kakakku._

_Lalu, ingatan yang terkubur muncul kembali. Aku mengingatnya. Waktu itu, pada sore hari yang tenang, aku duduk dipangkuan ibu di taman mawar. Ibu membelai rambutku sambil membacakan dongeng tentang putri tidur. Ibu berkata dengan lembut. "Semua gadis itu tuan putri. Mereka mengenakan mahkota emas dan gaun berenda yang indah. Kau cocok mengenakannya, Temari."_

_Tapi tiba-tiba saja, ibu membantingku ke semak mawar. Wajah ibu terlihat tersiksa, dia berteriak histeris. Aku terkejut, tubuhku perih karena tergores duri mawar, lalu aku menjadi sangat ketakutan saat melihat ibu hendak memukulku. Tapi tiba-tiba ayah datang, mencegah perbuatan kasar ibu padaku. Ibu berteriak di pelukan ayah. "Kenapa? Kenapa anak itu lebih pantas memakai mahkota emas dan gaun berenda? Kenapa bibirnya begitu merah, meskipun dia tidak memakai lipstick? Kenapa aku harus berdandan untuk mendapatkan kulit yang cantik? Suamiku! Siapa yang lebih cantik? Aku atau Temari? Siapa yang lebih pantas memakai mahkota emas dan gaun berenda?"_

_Lalu, aku mulai mengerti apa sakit ibu dan juga alasannya untuk memilih menikahi ayah. Ibu tidak ingin kemudaan dan kecantikannya memudar ataupun tersaingi. Ibu terlalu memuja kecantikannya._

_Sepeninggalan ayah, ibu mendapat warisan besar, dan kami memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah lain. Ibu menempuh semua cara untuk menjaga kecantikannya. Dia menyimpan banyak obat yang tidak kumengerti, bertemu dengan banyak dokter, dan menghabiskan harinya hanya untuk merawat tubuhnya. Dan akhirnya dia tetap mengabaikanku._

_Apa itu kecantikan? Apa sesuatu yang dipuji dari diri manusia? Untuk memuaskan diri sendiri? Atau untuk apa? Tidak seorang pun yang mengingkari kecantikan ibu. Entah kenapa, aku malu mewarisi wajah ibu. Itu sebabnya aku menghindari cermin dan riasan. _

_Tapi sepertinya ibu tidak ingin kehilangan jati dirinya di kalangan orang sekitarnya. Saat dia melihat adanya kerutan yang terukir di wajahnya, dia berusaha mati-matian untuk menghilangkannya. Tahun demi tahun telah mengukir bukti kejayaannya di wajah ibu._

_Dan pada suatu hari, ketika kami telah bersama di rumah baru itu selama tiga tahun, ibu mulai menjalankan perawatan kecantikan terlarang. Waktu itu aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah, mendapati rumah dalam keadaan kosong. Lalu aku menuju kamar ibu. Ketika membuka pintu kamarnya, mataku membelalak kaget saat menemukan ibu sedang bermandikan darah pelayan kami yang tubuhnya teronggok tak bernyawa di hadapan ibu. Ibu menatapku, dia tersenyum mengerikan sambil berkata. "Akhirnya kutemukan cara terbaik. Harusnya kucoba lebih cepat. Lihat, rambut dan kulitku jadi cantik begini. Temari, boleh aku minta darahmu juga?" Mata ibu melotot. "Agar aku semakin mirip denganmu, Temari. Mungkin aku akan menjadi muda kembali."_

Tiba-tiba nenek itu menangis keras, membuat Shikamaru berhenti bercerita. "Tolong, tolonglah. Tolong bunuhlah ibu!"

Shikamaru tercengang. _Apa_? _Apa cerita yang ada di dalam buku ini benar-benar nyata_?

"Tolonglah bunuh dia. Sampai sekarang, ibu tetap cantik seperti gadis usia dua puluh tahunan. Waktu itu, dia telah melukai wajahku, merebut kecantikan dan kemudaanku. Seharusnya saat ini aku masih berumur dua puluh delapan tahun, tapi kini aku terlihat seperti nenek-nenek usia lima puluh tahunan. Selama lima belas tahun aku mengalami defresi, ini semua kesalahan ibu."

Shikamaru kembali tercengang. Tidak mungkin, umur nenek—Temari—itu hanya tiga tahun diatas dirinya. Sulit untuk dipercaya. Ini kasus yang sangat berbeda dengan yang selalu ditanganinya. Apa ibu nenek itu adalah seorang siluman?

"Ibu mengubah nama dan menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Tolong bunuh ibu, hentikan semua kejahatannya!" Nenek itu mengeluarkan selembar foto dari tas tangannya.

Shikamaru tertegun melihat sosok wanita yang ada di foto itu. Dia sangat cantik dan muda. Berambut pirang sebahu, bermata hijau yang meneduhkan, dan berkulit putih seperti susu. _Benarkah_? _Benarkah usianya sudah hampir seabad_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru duduk diam di meja kerjanya. Matanya menatap dalam pada foto Tsunade. Sulit baginya untuk mempercayai kalau wanita cantik itu sebenarnya sudah berumur puluhan tahun. Dia sungguh muda, kulitnya kencang, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau dia sebenarnya adalah seorang nenek-nenek. Kalau melihat dari perkiraan waktu, Tsunade seharusnya berusia lima puluh tiga tahun atau lebih. Ia meletakkan foto itu kembali di mejanya. Entah kenapa ia menjadi merinding melihat foto Tsunade, membayangkan umurnya, membuatnya mual.

Lalu ia kembali larut dalam pemikirannya. Sudah hampir seminggu berlalu, tapi jejak Tsunade sama sekali tak terlacak. Apa karena kasus yang ditanganinya sekarang ini berhubungan dengan hal mistis, jadi ia sulit untuk memecahkannya?

"Kenapa kau jadi berpikiran gila seperti itu, Shikamaru. Berpikirlah, temukan sesuatu yang ganjil dari cerita Temari," katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Berusaha meyakinkan pada otaknya agar tidak tumpul.

Tapi, ini memang benar-benar kasus yang aneh. Meski pada tahun 1600 dulu di Hungaria juga pernah terjadi ritual mandi darah gadis seperti ini. Ritual terlarang yang dipercayai bisa memicu pertumbuhan sel baru yang akan membuat kulit semakin cantik. Ritual terlarang yang dilakukan oleh seorang bangsawan wanita bernama Elizabeth Bathory di istana Cachtice. Dan jumlah korban bangsawan wanita itu sungguh fantastis, sebanyak 650 korban telah ia bunuh demi memuaskan kegilaannya.

"Sulit untuk dipercaya, di abad dua puluh seperti ini, ritual gila seperti itu ternyata masih diminati," gumamnya sedikit frustasi.

Terdengar dering dari ponselnya, dengan sigap Shikamaru menyambar alat komunikasinya itu yang terletak di meja, berharap penuh akan mendengar kabar tentang keberadaan Tsunade Senju.

**##**

Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar hotel yang telah dipesannya. Saat ini ia baru saja sampai di New York, meninggalkan London untuk memulai kasus Tsunade. Akhirnya ia menemukan keberadaan wanita itu. Bau harum kasus yang sedikit berbau mistis itu semakin menggoda Shikamaru untuk secepatnya beraksi.

Setelah meninggalkan kopernya di dalam kamar hotel, ia bergegas menuju ke alamat Tsunade. Secepatnya ia harus bisa menyelesaikan misteri wanita itu, menyingkap keganjilan yang meliputi kisah dua wanita itu. Entah kenapa, ia meyakini adanya hal yang tidak wajar di antara Temari dan Tsunade, otak jeniusnya selalu tidak pernah salah dalam memprediksi sesuatu.

_5 East 68th Street, New York, NY 10065_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**

* * *

**Ok. Lene balik lagi dengan fic baru dengan tema misteri. #woy, utang lu?  
**

**hehehe, masalah hutang sudah selesai. Sebentar lagi akan segera di publish.**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dengan kisah nyata 'Countess Elizabeth Bathory yang hidup pada tahun 1560-1614 di Hungaria. Seorang bangsawan wanita yang dijuluki vampire Hungaria yang telah membunuh kurang lebih 650 wanita untuk ia ambil darahnya. Dia menggunakan darah para gadis untuk dimandikannya pada tubuhnya agar tetap awet muda.' **

**Kurang lebih begitulah kisahnya yang sangat mengerikan. ****Tapi hanya tentang ritualnya saja yang Lene kutip dalam cerita ini.**

******Ehm, ****Bagaimana menurut kalian?**

**************Arigatou Gozaimase**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi  
**

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc.**

**Genre : Crime, Westren, ****Mystery**, Hurt/Comfort, Romance (little bit).  


******Dont Like Dont Read.**

* * *

**Her Mystery**

**.**

******By: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru tertegun pada sebuah rumah mewah yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Bangunannya klasik, berbeda dari rumah-rumah _modern_ di sekitarnya. Halamannya luas, dengan pagar besinya yang tinggi, seperti menolak masuk para tamu dan orang asing. _Grey_-nya dapat dengan jelas melihat lima orang anjing penjaga yang berada di depan pintu utama, wajah mereka sangar, seperti anjing pelacak para polisi.

Baru sekali saja melihat, insting Shikamaru sudah menangkap adanya bau busuk dari rumah itu. Dari penjagaannya yang sangat ketat, juga suasana suramnya yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Tangannya menggenggam erat map biru yang dibawanya, lalu tersenyum tipis sebagai rasa percaya dirinya.

Shikamaru memperbaiki ekspresinya menjadi sedikit lebih serius, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut hitam sebahunya yang kini ia biarkan terurai dari matanya, sedikit memperbaiki kumis tipisnya yang sangat tidak nyaman dikenakannya, lalu dengan posisi tegap jemarinya menekan _microfon bell_ pada dinding pagar. "Saya James Walters, dari _Bodyguard Link_."

Lima detik kemudian, pintu pagar terbuka secara otomatis. Shikamaru masuk, dan saat kedua kakinya sudah menginjak arel rumah, pintu pagar kembali tertutup secara otomatis. Ia berjalan lurus ke depan, menemukan seorang wanita muda berpakaian _maid_ telah menunggunya di pintu masuk, kehadiran wanita berambut cokelat itu membuat anjing-anjing penjaga yang bersiap mengejar Shikamaru menjadi tenang kembali.

"Selamat datang tuan James, Anda sudah ditunggu oleh nona Grace. Mari, silahkan ikuti saya."

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan lalu mengikuti langkah wanita tersebut. Grace Lawrence, itu adalah nama samaran Tsunade yang diterimanya dari salah seorang asistennya, dan pelayan yang kini mengantarnya menemui Tsunade adalah Tsuchi Kin. Wajah Kin sangat lembut, sama sekali tak terlihat kalau dia adalah pelaku pembunuhan—mengingat dia adalah satu-satunya pelayan Tsunade, dan kemungkinan terbesar dia juga terlibat atas pembunuhan-pembunuhan Tsunade yang tersembunyi.

Bagian dalam rumah Tsunade tidak semewah dengan luarnya, tidak terlalu banyak perabotan, tapi bersih dan sederhana; memberikan kesan luas bagi mata yang melihat. Mereka naik ke sebuah tangga yang berkarpet merah, dengan pegangannya yang bercat emas. Shikamaru melirik ke sekitar, rumah besar ini ternyata sangat bersih dan terawat, mengingat hanya ada seorang pelayan di dalam sini.

Kin membawanya berbelok ke sebuah ruangan tak berpintu, hanya tertutupi oleh tirai berwarna merah yang melayang-layang pelan ditiup angin. Dan Shikamaru menemukan sebuah ruangan kosong dengan pintu kaca dan jendela-jendela kaca yang melingkari, yang mengarah ke sebuah taman kecil di luarnya. Kin membuka pintu ruangan itu, membiarkan harum asri dari taman itu masuk, lalu mempersilahkan dirinya untuk duduk di sebuah _gazebo_ besi yang memiliki empat buah kursi besi dan satu meja besi.

"Tunggu disini, tuan James, saya akan memanggilkan nona Grace."

Sepeninggal Kin yang berlalu dengan pelan dari hadapannya, Shikamaru melemparkan pandangannya ke taman, dan menyadari semua bunga yang ada adalah mawar.

_Lalu, ingatan yang terkubur muncul kembali. Aku mengingatnya. Waktu itu, pada sore hari yang tenang, aku duduk dipangkuan ibu di taman mawar. Ibu membelai rambutku sambil membacakan dongeng tentang putri tidur. Ibu berkata dengan lembut. "Semua gadis itu tuan putri. Mereka mengenakan mahkota emas dan gaun berenda yang indah. Kau cocok mengenakannya, Temari."_

_Tapi tiba-tiba saja, ibu membantingku ke semak mawar. Wajah ibu terlihat tersiksa, dia berteriak histeris. Aku terkejut, tubuhku perih karena tergores duri mawar, lalu aku menjadi sangat ketakutan saat melihat ibu hendak memukulku. Tapi tiba-tiba ayah datang, mencegah perbuatan kasar ibu padaku. Ibu berteriak di pelukan ayah. "Kenapa? Kenapa anak itu lebih pantas memakai mahkota emas dan gaun berenda? Kenapa bibirnya begitu merah, meskipun dia tidak memakai lipstick? Kenapa aku harus berdandan untuk mendapatkan kulit yang cantik? Suamiku! Siapa yang lebih cantik? Aku atau Temari? Siapa yang lebih pantas memakai mahkota emas dan gaun berenda?"_

_Lalu, aku mulai mengerti apa sakit ibu dan juga alasannya untuk memilih menikahi ayah. Ibu tidak ingin kemudaan dan kecantikannya memudar ataupun tersaingi. Ibu terlalu memuja kecantikannya._

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya. Wanita itu memang makhluk yang sangat merepotkan, mereka melakukan berbagai cara untuk terus muda. Untuk apa memuja kecantikan yang akan pudar, membunuh jati diri, mengubah kehidupan menjadi makhluk yang terkutuk. Padahal, kalau seandainya Tsunade bisa menghargai hidup dan dirinya, dia dapat bahagia dengan putrinya. Bukankah menjadi tua itu bukanlah hal yang memalukan? Semua wanita akan mengalaminya, tidak terkecuali seorang ratu Inggris sekalipun.

Lamunan Shikamaru buyar saat telinganya mendengar suara langkah sepatu yang terayun pelan. Dia berdiri dari duduknya yang membelakangi, berniat menyambut sosok Tsunade—atau lebih tepatnya ia sudah sangat penasaran dengan wanita itu. Lalu ia menjadi tertegun.

Tsunade datang sambil mengenakan sebuah _apron_ berwarna merah yang melapisi gaun hitam selututnya yang simple. Rambut _blonde_-nya di sanggul acak-acakan, beberapa helai keemasannya tampak keluar. Wajah cantiknya tidak dihiasi oleh sebuah senyum, hanya sebuah tatapan mata hijau teduhnya yang terkesan datar. Dan dibelakangnya mengekor Kin yang mendorong sebuah kereta kecil yang menebarkan bau harum cokelat.

Shikamaru semakin diam di tempatnya. Untuk seorang wanita yang mengorbankan banyak gadis untuk mendapatkan kecantikan, sosok Tsunade saat ini sangatlah jauh berbeda. Dia malah terlihat seperti wanita yang tidak terlalu peduli akan kecantikannya. Ganjil.

"Tidak usah berdiri, tuan James. Silahkan duduk kembali." Suara Tsunade tidak lembut, tapi tegas dan terkesan angkuh. Aksen Inggrisnya masih sangat kental, meskipun dia sudah tinggal lama di Amerika. Sepertinya dia memang menutup diri dari dunia luar—atau dia terlalu takut kedoknya akan terbongkar.

Tsunade duduk di hadapan Shikamaru, ia tersenyum tipis sebelum beralih pada Tsuchi Kin yang langsung membuka kain putih yang menutupi kereta yang dibawanya, mengeluarkan sepiring kue cokelat dan seteko air lalu meletakkannya perlahan di meja.

"Terima kasih sudah memenuhi panggilan saya, tuan James. Saya Grace Lawrence, mulai saat ini akan sangat membutuhkan bantuan dari Anda." Tsunade berkata dengan pelan. "Oh iya, saya baru saja memanggang kue cokelat dan memerah susu sapi, silahkan dinikmati."

Shikamaru hampir saja terlonjak dari duduknya. Memanggang kue cokelat dan memerah susu sapi? Menggunakan tangannya sendiri? Tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Tsunade sangat menjaga kecantikannya, tidak mungkin dia melakukan pekerjaan pelayan seperti itu. Tapi, bisa saja semua itu hanya sandiwara. Tenangkan dirimu, Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih, nona Grace."

Tsuchi Kin mengeluarkan dua gelas kristal dari kereta dorongnya, meletakkannya satu di hadapan Tsunade, dan satu lagi di hadapan Shikamaru.

"Boleh saya melihat surat rekomendasimu, tuan James?" Mata hijau teduh milik Tsunade melirik pada map biru yang dipegang oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan sebelum menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen manipulasinya pada Tsunade. Sementara Tsunade fokus membaca data-datanya, Shikamaru mulai larut dalam pemikirannya. Tsunade terlihat seperti warga biasa, sama sekali tak tercium hawa pembunuh darinya, dan meskipun rumah ini sangat suram bila dilihat dari luar, ternyata dalamnya sangatlah menenangkan. Aneh, instingnya selalu benar bila dirinya berada di dekat seorang pembunuh.

"Anda mahir dalam tae kwondo, karate dan anggar. Apakah Anda juga mahir dalam menembak?"

Shikamaru mengangguk cepat. Kalau dia tidak mahir dalam menembak, dia pasti sudah mati konyol sebelum menyelesaikan kasus-kasus yang berdatangan ke kantornya.

Tsunade tersenyum senang, membuat Shikamaru kembali berpikir bahwa wanita itu benar-benar cantik dan sama sekali tidak mengandung unsur pembunuh dalam darahnya. Itu sebuah senyuman yang tulus, ia yakin itu bukan sebuah senyum kepura-puraan. Tapi, rasa waspadanya kembali menguat, setiap kasus memang akan memiliki keganjilan yang mampu membuat si pelaku kejahatan terlihat tak bersalah.

Tsunade berdiri dari duduknya. "Sepertinya Anda tidak menyukai hidangan saya. Kalau begitu, saya ingin memperlihatkan Anda sesuatu, tuan James. Mari ikuti saya," ajaknya sambil sedikit melirik pada Kin yang langsung memasukkan kembali makanan yang dibuatnya ke dalam kereta dorong.

Shikamaru terdiam, ia masih dapat melihat kekecewaan di mata Tsunade. Selain ia tidak menyukai makanan manis, ia juga takut ada racun di dalam kue dan susu segar itu. "Maaf, aku tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis, nona Grace." Entah kenapa ia merasa harus menjelaskan alasannya.

**##**

Shikamaru terpaku di tempatnya. Di depannya, Tsunade sedang memandu dirinya untuk melihat peternakan kecil wanita itu, terletak di belakang rumahnya. Ada tiga ekor sapi, sepuluh ekor ayam dan lima belas ekor kelinci; semuanya gemuk-gemuk dan sehat.

"Karena saya memiliki perkebunan kecil di sini, terkadang ada beberapa ekor ular yang datang. Seharusnya sapi saya ada enam ekor, tapi mati dua. Dan ayam disini seharusnya sudah berjumlah tiga puluhan," jelasnya. "Saya sangat membutuhkan bantuan Anda untuk menembaki ular-ular tersebut."

Dan Shikamaru semakin terpaku di tempatnya. Ia terlalu bingung untuk bereaksi. Bohong, kenapa Tsunade malah bertingkah seperti ini? Seharusnya dia tidak begini. Aneh, Temari dan Tsunade sangat aneh. Lagipula, halaman belakang wanita itu tidak terlalu banyak memiliki pohon, dan rumput yang tumbuh disana adalah rumput hiasan, mustahil akan muncul seekor ular. Tsunade bermaksud menipu dirinya, ternyata.

"Ada apa tuan James? Apa Anda ingin istirahat?"

Shikamaru menggeleng cepat. Ia melangkah sedikit demi menjauhi Tsunade, ketika terdengar suara kaca pecah dari dalam rumah dan teriakan histeris Kin. Shikamaru menoleh cepat dan melihat Tsunade sudah berlari cepat ke rumahnya. "Tunggu!" teriaknya sambil mengeluarkan pistolnya. Tapi Tsunade tidak mendengarkannya.

Dengan cepat Shikamaru mengejar Tsunade dan menangkap pergelangan tangan wanita itu. Wajah Tsunade memucat, dia berontak dengan kuat, dan Shikamaru menodongkan pistolnya pada kepala wanita itu.

"Lepaskan aku! Orang itu, orang itu sudah datang! Kin pasti telah dibunuhnya!" Tsunade menjadi histeris.

Shikamaru menarik Tsunade untuk mencari tempat yang tidak terlihat oleh jendela, ia memegang erat kedua bahu wanita itu. "Tenanglah dulu. Apa maksudmu dengan orang itu? Ceritakan semuanya padaku?"

Tsunade tiba-tiba menangis. "A-aku tidak tahu. Ke-kemarin aku menerima sebuah surat ancaman tanpa pengirim yang ditulis dengan darah, dalam suratnya dia mengatakan besok akan datang seorang pria yang akan menjadi _bodyguard_-ku, dan aku harus membunuhnya bila tidak ingin dia membunuhku. Dan orang itu adalah kau, tuan James." Tsunade terisak sambil menutup wajahnya.

Shikamaru tercekat. Sial, ternyata ia telah masuk ke dalam jebakan. Berarti orang yang telah memberitahukan dirinya kabar keberadaan Tsunade bukanlah orang kepercayaannya.

**[Flashback]**

"Halo, bagaimana?"

"Keberadaan Tsunade sudah terlacak, sekarang dia berada di New York. Menurut data terkahir yang kuterima, dia sedang mencari seorang _bodyguard_ di perusahaan _Bodyguard Link_."

"Cepat kirimkan data-data wanita itu."

"Baiklah, selama sepuluh menit semua data-datanya akan segera masuk ke _laptop_-mu."

"Oh iya, buatkan data-dataku di _Bodyguard Link_."

Shikamaru segera menutup ponselnya. Ia menekan beberapa angka sampai membentuk beberapa kata pada Temari.

_Ibumu sudah ditemukan, dia berada di New York sekarang._

**[Flashback End]**

Seharusnya dia tidak cepat percaya pada orang itu. Lalu, kalau dia bukan asistennya, bagaimana dengan nasib asistennya? Apakah Yura sudah mati? Sial, benar-benar sial. Ia mencengkram kedua bahu Tsunade erat. "Katakan, siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa hubunganmu dengan Tsunade dan Temari?"

Tsunade tampak terkejut. "Bagaimana? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama ibuku dan nama asliku?"

Wajah Shikamaru menjadi pias. "Cepat jelaskan secara singkat. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" geramnya.

"Aku Temari, dan Tsunade adalah ibuku. Sudah lima belas tahun aku berpisah darinya."

Terjawab sudah. Ternyata semua keganjilan yang selalu merasuki otaknya memang benar. Sial, nenek itu mengarang cerita seakan ibunya adalah seorang siluman. Dia memutar posisi, seolah-olah menjadi Temari yang malang, dan putrinya menjadi Tsunade yang kejam. Dan lebih sialnya, dia menggunakan jasa dirinya untuk melacak jejak putrinya, setelah itu dia akan membunuh Temari juga dirinya. Sial, benar-benar sial.

Terdengar suara kaca pecah kembali, kali ini lebih nyaring. Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Temari dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menangis. "Tetap berada di belakangku," perintahnya.

Dengan hati-hati Shikamaru masuk melalui pintu belakang, matanya berkelana ke seluruh ruangan dapur yang tidak terlalu memiliki banyak perabotan, memudahkan matanya untuk mencari musuh yang bersembunyi.

_Dor!_

Shikamaru menarik Temari untuk berlindung pada sebuah kulkas, sebuah timah panas baru saja diluncurkan dari lantai atas.

_Dor_!—Shikamaru balas menyerang, terdengar pekikan kesakitan dan suara tubuh yang ambruk. "Merepotkan, tapi aku tidak akan mati semudah itu," gerutunya sambil menarik Temari untuk bergerak.

_Dor_!—seseorang lagi menembak, Shikamaru merunduk dan menyuruh Temari untuk kembali berlindung di kulkas.

_Dor_!—orang itu kembali menembak, dan Shikamaru berlari cepat untuk berlindung pada dinding.

_Dor_!—orang itu ambruk. "Sial," gumam Shikamaru sambil memberi kode pada Temari untuk kembali mengikutinya.

_Dor_!—seseorang lagi ambruk di dekat tangga. Dengan penuh kewaspadaan Shikamaru menaiki tangga, sementara Temari sudah memucat di belakangnya.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan musuh, tapi tercium bau anyir darah dari sebuah ruangan yang berhadapan dengan taman Temari. Dengan waspada, Shikamaru mendekati ruangan itu dan menjadi sangat terkejut saat melihat sosok Kin yang tergantung di langit-langit ruangan kosong itu.

Temari berteriak histeris. Tubuh tak bernyawa Kin berputar perlahan di dekat lampu, dengan darahnya yang mengalir deras membasahi lantai marmer di bawah tubuhnya.

"Tunggu, jangan kesana!" teriak Shikamaru saat Temari berlari ke arah Kin, dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Saat itulah Shikamaru melihat pergerakan di balik tirai ruangan yang berwarna merah _maroon_. "Cepat pergi dari sana!" teriaknya, tapi Temari tetap tak bergeming.

_Dor_!—_prak_!

Sebuah pisau terjatuh keras di lantai. Temari menoleh ke belakangnya, dengan Shikamaru yang langsung menarik tangannya untuk menjauh. Tirai terbuka, seseorang keluar dari sana. Itu Tsunade.

"Ke-kenapa? Padahal wanita ini jahat. Dia telah mengambil semuanya, melukai wajahku, dan merebut kemudaanku. Dia hidup dari mencuri semua milikku. Wanita ini..." Tsunade akhirnya menangis meraung-raung sambil berlutut.

Temari tercekat. "_M-mom_?"

**##**

Tsunade sudah dibawa oleh polisi setempat, dan mayat Kin beserta tiga mayat lainnya sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk di otopsi. Kini hanya tinggal Shikamaru dan Temari di rumah itu, terduduk sambil membeku, meski isakan Temari masih terdengar.

"Hari itu... aku meronta dengan sekuat tenaga. Hingga melukai wajah _mom_ dengan parah. _Mom_ berteriak histeris, seperti orang gila, lalu dia jatuh pingsan. Aku ketakutan. Sebelum kabur dari rumah, aku mengubur mayat Ayame—pelayan kami—di belakang rumah kami dan mendoakannya. Setelah itu aku mengirimkan _mom_ ke rumah sakit jiwa, dan segera pergi meninggalkan London dengan membawa semua harta yang _mom_ punya, dan meninggalkan rumah itu dan segala isinya untuk _mom_—bila keadaanya pulih kembali."

"Aku memutuskan pindah ke New York, membeli sebuah rumah disini, mengganti namaku, dan membuat peternakan kecilku. Awalnya aku hidup sendirian, lalu aku bertemu Kin di depan sebuah toko barang antik. Dia hidup sebatang kara, dan aku membawanya untuk membantu diriku dan menjalankan peranku di dunia luar. Sudah sangat lama aku tidak keluar dari rumah ini, aku selalu takut dengan bayang-bayang_ mom_. Aku selalu takut dia akan menemukanku dan menuntut balas—dan hari ini dia telah melakukannya." Temari menangis. "Kin...," lirihnya.

Shikamaru terdiam sebelum berkata. "Tsunade mengarang cerita dengan menjadikan kau sebagai tokoh Tsunade, dan dia menjadi tokoh Temari. Setelah dia berhasil pulih dari kegilaannya, dia datang menemuiku untuk meminta bantuanku menemukanmu. Pada awalnya aku memang merasa curiga, dan aku berusaha untuk tenang. Tapi aku malah masuk ke dalam jebakannya—untung saja tidak mati, merepotkan."

Temari terisak lalu menatap Shikamaru. "Sebenarnya Anda siapa, tuan James? Kenapa para polisi tadi begitu menaruh hormat pada Anda?"

Shikamaru melepas kumisnya, mengikat tinggi rambutnya dengan tangannya, lalu menatap malas pada Temari yang menjadi terkejut.

"Anda, anda _detective_ Nara Shikamaru, kan?"

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis sebelum mengangguk pelan. Berkat wajah pemalasnya yang sering mondar-mandir di TV, membuatnya cukup terkenal di kalangan masyarakat—bahkan keluar Inggris, karena dia juga sering mengatasi kasus di luar negeri.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan Anda, tuan Nara. Kalau tidak ada Anda, saya pasti sudah mati sekarang."

"Itu memang sudah menjadi tugasku, nona Temari. Dan sepertinya, kasusmu sudah selesai. Mungkin kau bisa kembali lagi ke London dan memulai hidup baru lagi disana?"

Temari terdiam, lalu berkata dengan suara yang lirih. "Setelah kejadian ini, aku memang berniat akan pindah rumah. Tapi, untuk kembali ke London, aku tidak bisa. London adalah kota yang akan terus membuatku diliputi oleh trauma masa kecilku, mungkin aku akan pergi ke Istanbul."

Shikamaru tertegun, kepribadian Temari yang kuat adalah daya tarik terbesar dari wanita usia dua puluh delapan tahun itu, dan juga dengan kecantikannya yang alami. "Istanbul, ya?" gumamnya. "Sepertinya aku juga akan mengambil cuti untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, dan Istanbul masuk ke dalam daftar liburanku. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku bersedia membantumu berkemas setelah kau selesai memberikan saksi di pengadilan," ujarnya pelan.

Temari terdiam, membuat Shikamaru menjadi salah tingkah. Tapi tiba-tiba Temari sudah tersenyum dengan lembut. "Sepertinya menerima bantuanmu sekali lagi bukanlah sebuah ide yang buruk, tuan Nara," ujarnya pelan.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Shikamaru, kau boleh memanggilku dengan Shikamaru saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau juga bisa memanggilku dengan Grace, Shikamaru."

"Kupikir..." Shikamaru seolah menimbang-nimbang kata selanjutnya. "...nama Temari adalah nama yang indah."

Temari terdiam sebelum menatap lemah pada Shikamaru. Ia tersenyum samar. "Ya, itu adalah nama pemberian mendiang ayahku," katanya pelan. "Tapi...," jedanya. "...setelah semua kejadian ini, sepertinya tidak buruk untuk menggunakannya lagi." Ia tersenyum tulus.

Shikamaru jadi salah tingkah, ia melirik pada arlojinya, sebelum beralih pada Temari. "Apa kau sudah merasa baikkan untuk pergi ke kantor polisi sekarang, Temari?"

Temari mengangguk dengan pasti. "Ayo, aku harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya agar aku bisa bebas menghirup udara segar kembali."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[The End]**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga. Banzai!

Ceritanya, Tsunade itu mengarang cerita kalau Temari itu adalah dirinya. Seratus buat Fauzia Ozora. : D

Oh iya, ini emang sengaja Lene bikin dua chap, jadi kalau diantara kalian mengharapkan aksi detective yang panjang atau apalah, maaf ya.

Disini usia Shikamaru Dua Puluh Lima tahun, muda tiga tahun dari Temari.

Apakah kalian mengerti dengan alurnya? Harap baca perlahan-lahan ya.

Terima kasih atas read and review kalian ya, maaf Lene tidak bisa balas satu persatu.

Akhir kata, masihkan kalian sudi untuk RnR fic ini lagi?


End file.
